


the tide is high (but i'm holding on)

by richiesthighs



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Shower Sex, mild slut shaming, this is... so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiesthighs/pseuds/richiesthighs
Summary: The shower walls are already dripping with steam by the time Richie raps his knuckles on the door.“Hey,” his voice is surprisingly soft. Eddie waits for the splatter of his conditioner to fall to the floor to lighten up before responding.“Hey,” he says. “Are you okay?”“Just miss you,” Richie tells him, his silhouette growing larger in the mirror as he leans against the counter. “Want some company?”“Always.”Eddie hears him unbuckle his belt and stifles a sharp inhale. He quickly adjusts the temperature before stepping over to make room. The rest of Richie’s clothes crumple gently to the floor and then he’s opening the magnetic door and stepping into the shower to join him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268





	the tide is high (but i'm holding on)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back with more goddamn porn that i wrote on like. no sleep lmao pls enjoy whatever this ended up being. also Yes the title is ripped directly from atomic kitten (or u know. the lizzie mcguire movie), i find myself hilarious :^)

The shower walls are already dripping with steam by the time Richie raps his knuckles on the door. 

“Hey,” his voice is surprisingly soft. Eddie waits for the splatter of his conditioner to fall to the floor to lighten up before responding.

“Hey,” he says. “Are you okay?”

“Just miss you,” Richie tells him, his silhouette growing larger in the mirror as he leans against the counter. “Want some company?”

“Always.”

Eddie hears him unbuckle his belt and stifles a sharp inhale. He quickly adjusts the temperature before stepping over to make room. The rest of Richie’s clothes crumple gently to the floor and then he’s opening the magnetic door and stepping into the shower to join him. 

“Hi,” Eddie repeats, looking up as Richie tucks his head under the spray. The water drips down his face, his shoulders, before landing in a series of slaps on the ceramic floor.

“Sorry for interrupting,” Richie tells him. Eddie swallows hard as he watches a particular droplet trace a path down his chest, getting briefly caught over the hair closer to his belly. _God._

“You alright?”

Eddie clears his throat, but doesn’t lift his gaze.

“Uh huh,” he says, reaching a hand out to ghost over Richie’s hip. He digs his nails in just a little.

“ _Oh,_ ” Richie breathes. His fingers fly up to cup at Eddie’s jaw, pulling his attention up where it belongs. He’s already half hard from the appreciation in Eddie’s face alone.

“Sorry,” his voice is hoarse, which does absolutely nothing to stop Richie’s cock from perking up. He pats at Eddie’s cheek for a second before pulling back. A quick glance down tells him Eddie’s not doing much better. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he murmurs, stepping closer; he feels Eddie’s dick twitch against his own and a thrill goes up his spine. 

“I see that,” Eddie chuckles. He’s met with a hand curling around his own cock, Eddie rolling his eyes even as his mouth lifts into a smirk. He bites back a groan. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Eddie asks, stroking a little tighter, a little faster. Richie grunts his approval. All too soon, though, the touch is gone; he whimpers, opens his eyes to meet Eddie’s hungry gaze.

“Knees,” he tells him and Richie’s immediately hot all over. He complies, knees hitting the floor before he realizes it, always eager to please, eager to have Eddie in any and every way he’s allowed. “Good boy.”

Richie whimpers, leans into the hands Eddie suddenly has tangled in his hair. He’s jerked forward, open and willing, and then his mouth is full of _Eddie._

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Eddie groans. His grip tightens in his hair and Richie moans around him, throat tight but already working to make room to take him in deeper. “Yeah, like that.”

He rocks his hips toward Richie, gently for now, and looks him in the eye as he keeps up his praise. 

“You’re so pretty like this, you know?” he gasps around the words as he tugs on Richie’s hair. “So good at taking me, so ready for it.”

Richie sucks him in fully, swallows him deep and hard. He’s enthusiastic with his bobbing, takes in as much as he’s given. Eddie’s hard against his tongue now, leaking already, and he moans against it; he fucking _loves_ this, taking Eddie down his throat as far as he can get, testing his limits until tears threaten to stream down his cheeks. 

“God, _Richie,_ just like that,” Eddie tells him. Richie keeps forcing his head down further, so close to the root, and lets out a strangled sound when Eddie keeps him at the base. His cock is throbbing, he feels it against his throat, and Eddie _holds_ him there, gently grinding himself forward. “Yeah, _yeah,_ you’re doing so good, baby.”

Tears prick in his eyes but he squeezes them shut; if Eddie sees, he might retreat and panic that he’s pushed too far. He hasn’t- he _hasn’t,_ not at _all,_ but Richie’s not willing to risk it. If Eddie pulls back now, he might fall apart completely but not in the way he wants. 

“Richie, _baby,_ god, you’re so good for me, so good at taking it, _fuck,_ ” he babbles, his head finally falling back against the slick tile wall. The warm spray of the shower keeps splashing against Richie’s knees, threatening to fill his nose when it lands where he’s taking Eddie’s cock deep into his mouth again and again, but he pays it no mind. If he’s gonna drown, he’s gonna drown doing what he loves. 

He keeps up his movements, preening under the myriad of grunts and praise he earns before he pulls himself away. A thick string of spit keeps him connected to the dark, shiny head of Eddie’s cock and he feels himself twitch against his stomach. 

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” Eddie asks, the fingers tangled in his hair softening. His touch turns soothing, gentle, and Richie is thrown by the rush of affection that washes over him. He blinks up at Eddie, squinting a bit against the mist from the still running shower. 

“Peachy,” he rasps, thrilled by the sound of his own fucked out voice. “Can you uh- do you want to try fucking my face?”

Eddie blinks at him.

“I mean, you’ve done it before and- I liked it. Uh, kind of a lot.”

Eddie blinks again, his eyes wider and his cheeks redder.

“Are you sure, baby?” he asks as he strokes through the curls plastered against Richie’s forehead. He nods with as much enthusiasm as he can muster without knocking into the dick still jutting out toward his face.

“Ask me again.”

Richie’s breath stutters in his chest and he rocks back against his heels.

“Fuck my face,” he breathes. He keeps his eyes on Eddie’s as he leans forward, a hair away from taking his dick back down his throat. His mouth is still watering from before, but he swears he’s seconds away from full on drooling now.

Eddie tightens his grip, stopping him just as his eyes start to fall shut.

“I think you’re forgetting something, baby,” his voice is pitched lower than before. Richie lets out a whimper as Eddie tugs sharply at his hair again. He forces his eyes open to find Eddie gazing down at him in a way that contrasts sharply with the way his hand is knotted in Richie’s hair. His heart stutters in his chest. 

_“Please,”_ he gasps. “God, Eddie, please, I need it so bad.”

“I know you do,” Eddie tells him and then he’s forcing Richie’s jaw open and feeding his dick down his throat again. He lets out what’s meant to be a moan of appreciation, but it comes out warped and wrecked and _desperate_ in a way that goes straight to his own dick.

“Yeah, there you go,” Eddie babbles as he starts pumping his hips with more purpose. His cock bumps against the back of Richie’s throat and he swallows around it, greedy and so very willing. “Is that better, baby? You like that?”

Richie moans again and lets his eyes roll back. Spit collects at the corners of his mouth, smearing across his lips and down his chin with every thrust of Eddie’s dick down his throat. He can hear the soft squelching of it and tries to let more of it build up, wants to be _ruined_ with it.

Eddie shifts his grip toward the back of his head to force him down further. He guides them out of the way of the spray of the shower and gives Richie a second to adjust before snapping his hips forward roughly, holding his head in place so he can fuck into his mouth, hot and hard and wild with it.

“God, Rich, you feel so fucking good,” he pants. “You’re- _ah_ \- you’re such a whore for it, aren’t you?”

Richie lets out a whine, one of his hands finally flying out to reach for his own leaking cock. He grinds into his hand, relieved by the friction, and resists the urge to sob around Eddie’s dick.

“Yeah, baby, you love this, don’t you? Love to- _fuck-_ love to take me down your throat, let me wreck you with my cock.”

If Richie could nod, he would- but Eddie’s grip on his head is like iron and he’s too blinded by his own arousal to do anything but let Eddie take what he wants. He resigns himself to just letting whatever noises his body produces fall out of his mouth around Eddie’s dick and hopes he doesn’t choke.

Well. Doesn’t choke enough to stop, at least.

“Fuck,” Eddie cries out, “Richie, I- god, I’m getting close, shit-”

He moans and hollows his cheeks to give Eddie a tighter opening to fuck, his hand squeezing himself harder in anticipation, but he’s thrown off when Eddie pulls himself out altogether.

“Wh-”

Eddie’s dick lands against his cheek and Richie swears he can see stars.

“Oh, fuck,” one of them says. Maybe both of them, Richie honestly couldn’t say- between the running water and the sudden roaring in his ears, it’s hard to tell. 

The thick warmth falls away for a second before Eddie slaps him with his cock again, more deliberate this time. Richie lets his tongue fall out of his mouth and is pleased by the deep, rumbling groan he receives in return.

“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie sounds close to sobbing. “Such a good boy for me, god, look at you.”

He taps his dick against the flat of Richie’s tongue a few times before letting it fall against his other cheek, smearing spit and precum across his face. Richie whimpers, grinding frantically into his palm and staring up at Eddie’s absolutely wrecked face.

“You want it, baby?”

Richie turns his head slightly to catch the head of Eddie’s cock with his tongue and licks around it, letting his spit collect and drip down the shaft as he moves. Eddie grips at his soaked curls again and tilts his back into the warm stream of the shower. Richie lets his free hand fly up to hold Eddie’s dick in place while he licks wide stripes up and down the full length of it. 

“I fucking love your dick, Eds,” he breathes against it. He’d wax poetic about it if he wasn’t so goddamn delirious.

“Fuck yeah, you do,” Eddie grunts. “Gonna take it some more, huh?”

“God- yeah, give it to me, _please_ -”

Eddie knocks his hand away and shoves his dick back into his mouth with minimal grace. He sets a sloppy, fast pace and pulls at Richie’s hair with more vigor than before; Richie’s hand stutters around his own cock before he finds himself fucking up into his slick fist, almost bouncing on his heels. God, his knees are gonna be shot after this but it’s worth every fucking second.

“Baby, baby, _fuck,_ that’s it,” Eddie’s babbling again, his eyes raking greedily over Richie’s face. “Gonna make me come so good, yeah? God, _shit,_ you’re good at this.”

Richie moans around him, the heat in his belly tightening. He lets his jaw fall open and Eddie takes it for the permission it is: he switches from fucking himself down Richie’s throat to forcing his head back and forth over his cock, his knees bent slightly to keep himself grounded. Richie does sob, now, and puts all of his energy into keeping his eyes glued to Eddie’s face as he nears the edge.

“Oh fuck, Richie, _fuck,_ I’m gonna come,” his voice is breathless, frantic. “Can I- ah, _ah!-_ fuck, baby, how do you want it?”

He’s too thoroughly fucked, his mouth too preoccupied to even think about answering. His free hand moves from where it was squeezing at Eddie’s ass to gesture vaguely at his cheeks.

“Oh _god,_ yeah, you want it on your face? You want me to cover you in it?”

The answering noise he makes is embarrassingly high pitched and pathetic, but it makes Eddie’s eyes roll back so he counts it as a win. He bends his knees a little further, halfway to squatting now, and pulls Richie down against him three, four, five more times before he’s gasping.

“Fuck- fuck- _fuck_ -” he chants as he pulls himself out. He grips Richie’s jaw with one hand and jerks himself off with the other, panting and frantic. “Richie, fuck, baby, I’m coming- I’m _coming_ -”

He sucks in a sharp breath before he’s coming in thick, hot ropes across Richie’s face. It catches on his tongue where it’s hanging loosely out of his mouth, coats his lips and his chin, and his cheek, and he feels it drip down onto his thigh where he’s kneeling in the shallow puddle on the ceramic floor. He feels like he’s on fucking _fire_ and his hand flies faster over his own dick.

“Oh god,” Eddie moans as he starts to come back to himself. “Fuck, baby, so good. You gonna come for me now?”

Richie whines and reaches up to grasp in vain for Eddie’s shoulder; he gets the hint, though, and falls to his knees with him, taller where Richie still rests back on his heels. 

“You’re so hot,” Eddie tells him before dragging him into a bruising kiss.

It’s immediately filthy. Eddie’s always loose and uninhibited after he’s finished, and this is no exception. The kiss is all teeth, tongue, and Eddie’s come- it’s everything Richie needs. He whines into it and feels another hand join his own where it’s still moving desperately over his cock. 

His hips twitch up into their shared grip as he chases the slick sensation; he’s on the verge of crying in earnest when Eddie pulls his hand away to wipe at his cheek. He whimpers in confusion until the hand is back and- _oh._ Oh _fuck,_ Eddie’s using his own come to help get Richie off, oh _god-_

“I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Do it, come for me, come on, baby,” Eddie breathes into his open mouth. He wants to keep kissing him, wants to swallow his tongue and carry it with him forever, but he’s falling apart and all he can think about is _Eddie._

A sound is punched out of his chest when his orgasm finally crashes over him and he falls into Eddie’s shoulder as he comes on the floor between them. They work together to stroke him through it, slippery and _hot,_ until he’s hissing with oversensitivity. They pull away at the same time and Eddie leans forward to press their foreheads together while they catch their breath. 

A moment later, Richie lets himself slump sideways into the foggy tile wall, the ache in his knees catching up with him now that the sex-based adrenaline is wearing off. Eddie snorts at him and stands, turning the temperature of the shower back up and settling under the spray. 

“You’re fine, you big baby,” he says when Richie moans dramatically as he tries to stretch his legs out in front of him. 

“I’m _old,_ Eds,” Richie whines back. 

“Tread lightly, bitch, I’m older than you.”

“By a whole day,” he snorts, relaxing a little as his knees finally unlock. 

“Still counts!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he flexes his toes for a minute before hauling himself up with a groan. “My favorite cradle robber.”

Eddie flicks water at him and rolls his eyes, but he’s not as successful at hiding his grin as he thinks he is. 

“Alright, wash that shit off your face so I can kiss you again.”

“Bold words coming from the source of the mess,” Richie says as he steps under the water to join him.


End file.
